No pun intended
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty help in Nora's house. Takes place during 3x09 "Unfinished business".


Sorry about the title, but I was really tired and couldn't resist. Happy reading, please leave a review. :)

*****

"You remember this morning?"

Scotty looks up from the carpet he's pulling at.

"Yes?" He replies to Kevin, slightly out of breath.

"We were in bed, enjoying that we both had the day off. We were naked." Kevin says. The smugness in his voice knows no limits.

"Then mom called and asked if we wanted what was promoted as a tour in her new house. I said no and you said 'why not, it'll be fun. We'll go there for an hour and then back to nakedness in bed.' Well thanks a lot." Kevin pulls up a piece of wood from the window sill and fights the urge to throw it through the window.

"Sorry. I promise I'll make it up when we get home."

"You better." Kevin reaches down to pull at a new piece of wood. "Naked." Scotty chuckles at his annoyed husband and sinks down onto the floor.

"I'm quite glad this house isn't ours. Now more than anytime." Kevin sits down beside him and takes off his gloves.

"Yeah, me too. Not that I would be doing any of this if it was, but yeah, I'm glad."

"Although, the view from the master bedroom is stellar." Scotty says.

"Really?" Kevin replies. He leans in towards Scotty to steal a kiss when someone steps on the foot of the stair. Steps are approaching them quickly.

"There is no time to sit around, you both know that." Nora walks past them and takes a look out the window with the rotten window sill. "I thought you could help me pick out a new tile for the kitchen."

"Why? Because all gay people must have the excellent interior designing gene?" Kevin asks.

"No, because Justin suggested a beige one and because Saul said, and this is a quote, that he doesn't give a tiny rat's ass. Look here."

Nora opens the book she brought with her and puts it in the window. Scotty gets up to take a closer look, dragging Kevin with him up.

"I think the red one." He says.

"You haven't even looked in the book yet." Nora argues. "Now have a look and come down to me with it when you're done." She pinches Kevin's cheek and leaves the two of them.

Scotty flips the pages in the book, looking at differently colored squares and pictures of hysterical homes decorated entirely with tiles and mosaic.

"This is giving me a headache." He says.

"Then maybe we should have a break." Kevin says, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Kevin, your mother is downstairs."

"You're covered in dust." Kevin whispers into Scotty's neck. "It's hot."

"Really?" Scotty asks, not able to resist Kevin's innuendo for too long. "If you want, I can show you the view from the master bedroom."

"I've already seen it, but I strongly believe one doesn't know a room until one has seen it twice." Kevin says, lightly pressing kisses down Scotty's neck.

"And by that you mean, have performed some kind of sexual act in it?" Scotty wonders.

"I didn't blow you in the kitchen for nothing, hun."

Scotty nearly loses his balance when he realizes that Justin is on his way up the stairs and might have heard their last piece of conversation. The look on Justin's face tells he did, but he seems to pretend he didn't.

"Mom told me to help you pull carpet… but I can see you have your hands full, and not of carpet." Justin says, sitting down on the edge of the stair.

"I gave up carpets and rugs a long time ago." Scotty says, releasing himself from Kevin's grip. Kevin chuckles from his reply.

"So are you going to have another private tour of the house, or are you gonna help me with the carpet?" Justin asks.

"We'll help. We can have a private tour of our own place." Scotty replies and receives an angry look from Kevin. "You start in that corner, we'll pull from here." Scotty instructs them.

Nora hears some motion from the upper floor and smiles to herself. The boys have finally started working. When Kevin suggested him and Scotty would start on the other floor, even she knew why, and it was not to be helpful of her project. She hears a loud moan coming from upstairs and knows it's time to go hand Kevin another aspirin and a snicker.


End file.
